


Your Succubus Big Sister Loses Control Over Her Lust For You

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [12]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, A Little Aggressive, Adults, Creampie, Demon, F/M, Fantasy, Fdom, Fiction, Incest, Paralyzing You, Rape Fantasy, Riding, Succubus, a little rough, blowjob, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You wake up to your succubus big sister yawning and stretching right next to you. Apparently she slept in your bed.. but it's whatever, it happens often. It's not like this one time it can finally go wrong just because she's a sexual demon.... right?
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Incest [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 8





	Your Succubus Big Sister Loses Control Over Her Lust For You

**Author's Note:**

> This script was written by an ADULT (me) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY. All characters in the script are ADULTS. if you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> This is just a fantasy, I do not support or tolerate rape in real life. Rape in real life is DISGUSTING, WRONG and ILLEGAL first of all.
> 
> Any changes to the script are welcome.

[Yawn/stretch]

Oh, you're awake little brother? Hey..

[Giggle] I know, you didn't expect me here, did you..

I'm sorry, but you know how much I love your bed..

And I came back home very late and I was exhausted..

Plus your bedroom was closer than mine was so I just quickly took a shower and stuff and then sneaked in here when you were sleeping..

It was a little cold here too cause it was raining and cold outside and your window was open when I came here, so I allowed myself to get under the covers with you and snuggle up to you..

You're not mad at me, are you little bro?

Aww, I knew you wouldn't be..

[Kiss] You're literally the sweetest thing ever.

What's that?

Oh, why are my clothes ripped?

Well.. it's a long story..

Actually, nevermind, it's a pretty short one now that I think about it.

Okay so basically I was really horny around 10 PM or.. wait, was it 10 PM? I don't know, whatever. 

So I was horny and I went out and seduced like 50 guys from a few different clubs and invited all of them to this one hotel room.

Boy was they surprised to all meet in one place.. [Giggle]

But anyways, so they all came in and then I told them that I want them to run a train on me. I really craved a gangbang.

Not just any softcore, amateur gangbang though, no, I wanted them to just.. completely dominate me. I wanted them to be rough and aggressive with me.

You know, sort of like Sasha Grey gets down in those porn scenes.

They hesitated at first but after a few minutes of me sucking everyone's dick on my knees, they pushed me on the bed and the fun started.

So.. yeah, that's where those ripped clothes came from.

[Moan] But I don't mind at all, cause it felt so good.. 

Mmm.. I wish you could see me take all of those dicks..

The joy I had on my face as they penetrated both of my holes at once..

Or three actually, cause they fucked my face too..

They were fucking me nonstop for about 5 hours..

And I'm so proud of myself, because I passed my own record!

The record of being gangbanged nonstop for 4 hours and 47 minutes exactly.

Well, excluding the cumshots on my face, which probably took about 10 extra minutes.

[A happy/satisfied sigh] Man was yesterday a great night.. I had so much fun little bro..

They spanked me, pulled my hair, choked me and-

Huh? What?

You don't want to hear about my night anymore? But why?

It's weird? What?

Oh, right, I forgot.. you and your stupid morals.. [Giggle]

[Mocking] "You are my big sister! I don't wanna hear that!" [Giggle]

Ya, ya, I know, I agreed to control myself around you and stop talking about my sexual adventures all the time..

Even doe it's in my nature to talk about sex alot, because I'm a succubus.. but whatever.

You started it though, so you can't blame me.

Well, you wanted to know why my clothes were ripped, remember?

But I didn't have to expand the story with so many details? But-

Okay okay, fine, let's just move on from this.

Why don't you tell me about *your* night then? Did you invite some cute girl over when I left?

[Giggle] Yeah, sure.. you didn't..

Like I believe you..

You're not as good as you pretend to be, you won't fool me..

Come on, you can tell me if you fucked some 18 or 19 years old hottie to sleep when I was gone, you know I won't tell anyone.. I'm your big sister..

Why do I ask? I just wanna make sure that my little brother had fun too last night, that's all.

Wait, really? So nobody was here? Not even that slut from the next door?

How do I know she's a slut? I don't know, she just seems like she is.

[Giggle] What?

I mean, have you seen the way she dresses?

All the miniskirts and tight shirts?

Not to mention how she often sits outside with only a bra and panties on during summer time, pretending to be sunbathing?

Shit, even *I* don't do that and I'm a sexual demon.

She thinks she's slick, but I can see right through her. I know her real intentions.

Oh trust me, she is not *JUST* sunbathing. I mean she is, but that's not the reason why she does it..

The real reason is because she wants all the naughty boys around to look at her. She just loves the attention and loves to tease, I can tell.

Mhm, and I bet she *ESPECIALLY* wants your attention little bro.

Oh please, she totally has an eye for you.

Trust me, girls love cuties like you.

Absolutely.. what, you don't think you're attractive?

Let me tell you something little bro..

[Whisper] If only I wasn't your big sister..

[Giggle] What?

To me, you're perfect. And you have such a sweet personality too. Something that seems to be lost in today's humen's society.

What do I mean? Listen..

In today's age? Men on earth are usually assholes.

You're a pure diamond. A very unique one too. How can a girl *not* want you?

Show me one so I can slap her immidiately.

You think I'm lying? And why's that?

Oh so because I'm your big sister, I don't want to put you down by telling you something else?

[A giggly sigh, if that makes sense] Silly boy.. you know I always keep it a thousand with you.

If you were ugly or something, I'd tell you or just.. not praise your looks and never bring it up.

I'm not about to gas my own brother up and then let him go to the world and get disappointed? That wouldn't help you at all.

[Pause]

Okay, here, do you want to know something little bro?

But can you keep a secret?

What I'll say will stay between us?

Promise?

Okay..

So.. I have like this demonic side.. which always whispers things into my ear when I'm near you little brother..

A lot of perverted and naughty things..

Like what? Well you know, things like..

[Whisper] He's so cute.. just take him..

Or..

[Whisper] You're a succubus.. you don't have to live by the stupid human rules..

Or..

[Whisper] Fuck your little brother right now..

Or even..

[Whisper] Pin him down.. use your strength if he struggles..

[Giggle] Hey.. don't back away from me brother..

I won't hurt you.. those are just some of the most basic thoughts I'm having on a daily basis..

It's just something I have to deal with as a succubus, that's all.

I mean, are you really surprised? I'm an evil creature afterall.. 

And I'm a demon of lust.. of course I'm having thoughts about having sex with you sometimes..

And by sometimes I mean almost all the time actually..

Even if you're my little brother.. that doesn't turn me off or anything when I look at you..

My body and brain works different than yours, obviously, don't you know?

I'm not limited by morals or.. feeling shame or anything like that.

Matter of fact, I don't even understand what those things are to be honest..

But I know you humen do feel them, so I'm trying to sort of adapt to how things work on earth and show my respect to dad.

What is that demonic side I talk about? Well, it's like a beast.. that lives in me.

And that beast is heartless and always tries to take a complete control over me..

Yeah, but don't worry, I keep that beast on a leash.

Hmm?

Will I go to hell once I die, like all of the other demons? Well.. yes, one day. Along with mom probably.

But that won't happen until hundreds and hundreds of years later, so don't think about it.

Anyways, you won't tell parents, right? Mom probably knows.. but it's best to not let anyone else know about this.

You won't? Thanks little bro.

Now come here to big sis.

No, come closer.. I want to snuggle with you..

You're not scared of me now because of the things I revealed to you, are you?

You are a little bit? Aww come on..

It's still me, your big sis..

Did I ever do anything bad to you?

Exactly.. so why would I do something now?

Come on, cuddle with your big sis..

Ah, there you go..

Mmm.. I love cuddling with you..

You're always so warm, it seems like you have an infinite heat inside of you..

[Cuddling, softly breathing for a little bit or moaning]

See? Everything's okay.. you're still safe in my arms as always..

[Quiet whisper] For that moment it is..

What? No, I didn't say anything.

Yes, I'm sure.

[Some more soft breathing or moaning, cuddling]

Ah, I just looove how nice and warm you are..

I could hold on to you like this for an eternity..

Huh?

Oh is it possible for me to lose control over that beast I was talking about? Well..

Technically, it is possible.. 

My mother told me every succubus has a trigger.. which sort of activates the evil spirit that's inside of us..

Makes it come out and take over us..

But it never happened to me, so I don't know what that trigger is for me yet.

Apparently it's like a snap into a completely different personality..

She told me it can last even for hours before a succubus gets back to herself..

Yeah, it is pretty scary, I'll admit..

It's like I have this monster that lives inside of me.. but it's actually the real me, as weird as it sounds..

I think that when I'll finally be sent to hell, I will probably turn into that monster completely..

And I say monster, because like I told you, the thoughts I whispered to you are just some of the most *basic* ones that I constantly hear..

There's so much more demented stuff in there sometimes..

Things that I wouldn't even want you to hear..

No, please don't ask me what those thoughts are..

Trust me, you don't wanna know.

[Pause]

Really.. you wanna hear it?

Fine.. but don't panic okay?

I will repeat the exact lines..

[Whispering from now on]

What are you waiting for..

Rape him..

He's right in your hands..

Aren't you hungry?

Feed on him..

Feed on your little brother..

Take his V-Card..

Force him to cum inside of you..

Pin him down to the bed by his wrists and get on top of him..

Ride him..

Fuck how he feel, he's just a weak human..

Choke him..

[No longer whispering]

Hey, where are you going? Stay here..

I told you you wouldn't want to hear it..

Come on little bro, stop..

I told you I'm not gonna hurt you, those are just stupid thoughts and they're not even mine..

Please, calm down..

Calm down..

[Whispering to herself] Oh god no, I won't be able to control myself if he doesn't stop struggling like this..

Stop little bro, please..

I won't hurt you, I promise.. please, calm down!

[Whispering to herself] Fuck.. but I want to hurt him so bad right now..

[Whispering to herself] No! What am I saying..

Stop that little bro or something will happen! I can feel it!

[Whispering to herself] He's not stopping...

[Whispering to herself] I need to.. I need to pin him down..

Grrr, come here!

[Pins him down to the bed]

[Laughing]

[Seductive but also a little aggresive tone from now on]

So this is how you wanna play huh? You wanna struggle?

Bad boy..

[A long wet lick]

You are so cute little bro..

Alll for me to devour..

A-uh don't try to stop me now, I warned you..

But you didn't listen..

You know what?

I *ALWAYS* wanted to do this..

But now that you growed up and became an adult..

You look even better..

More manly..

Mmm.. *SHUT UP*..

You're don't have a permission to talk anymore..

You've been teasing me mercilessly for years..

But you struggling in my arms was just too much..

I'm about to break alll the rules..

Shh..

[Laughing]

Look what you've got yourself into little bro..

[Tsk Tsk Tsk]

You're in a biiig trouble baby..

[Laughing]

[Whisper] I'm gonna *FUCK*.. the *SHIT* out of you..

Oh you don't wanna?

Well.. I guess I'll just leave you then and go back to my room..

[Pause]

*SIKE*! [Laughing]

You're mine now..

I can do whatever I want with you..

[Inhaling] I can just smell your innocence..

A virgin is the best treat for a succubus like me..

Mmm.. [Laughing]

Why are you shaking so much.. relax..

I don't want to hurt you..

I'm still the protective big sister that you love..

But I just want to have sex with you right now..

Just for once..

That's all..

Let me have you for once..

And if I'm being aggressive, it's just how I like it the best..

It's not because I want to hurt you..

Plus, it's not like my little brother can't take a little scratching and stuff.. right?

I promise it won't be so bad..

Infact, you might beg me for more after this..

[Pause]

[Sigh] Still struggling, are we?

Oh well..

I guess I'll have to really rape you then..

Shh..

Don't even attempt to move..

There's no point, can't you see?

You're putting in everything you got but look, I'm not even *trying* to hold you down..

You're not even *moving* my hands..

I'm just gently keeping them on your wrists..

This takes no effort for me..

I'm so much stronger than you little bro..

Just accept it.. big sis is going to fuck you..

[Whisper] Okay?

[Gently kissing everywhere]

Stop protesting..

I don't want to have to shut your mouth with a magic spell..

So shut up..

[Continue gently kissing everywhere]

Doesn't this feel good anyways?

Oh there you go with your "growing up together" talk..

Just forget about that and enjoy the moment..

How is it weird and wrong if it feels right?

Whatever.. just shut up and take it..

[More aggressive kissing now]

Shut up..

[Continue kissing]

Okay that's it, come here..

I'm gonna kiss your lips so you can shut up..

[Giggle] That's cute..

Do you think moving your head from side to side like that will make it a challenge for me to get to your mouth?

You're really underestimating me.. 

Let me show you just how easy it is for a demon like me to catch you..

I don't even need to free your wrists to do that..

[Trying to catch his mouth and giggling for a few seconds and then forceful, deep kiss for a little bit]

[Break kiss]

See? Told you..

Mmm.. I liked the way you tasted by the way..

Did you like how I tasted?

No answer huh..

That means you did like it..

Heh, alright, enough of the bullshit..

Let's start the real fun, shall we little bro?

[Moan]

[Giggle]

You like the way I'm brushing my leg against your boner?

Of course you do.. don't even pretend..

You're already hard and all I did was kiss you..

I bet if I take your cock into my mouth you're just gonna *pop* instantly, aren't you?

Well, we're about to find out, aren't we..

Shh..

I'm gonna paralyze your body in few places now.. so that you can't move but you can feel..

Heh, don't panic..

[Kiss]

You will be fine, I promise..

Look into my eyes little bro.

I promise you that I won't hurt you, okay?

Don't worry, it will feel good for you..

I know I'm raping you right now.. but you can't expect me to pass on a snack like you, I'm a fucking succubus..

I'm horny all the time.. do you even understand how hard it is for me to not ever have sex with you and be around you so much?

You can't even blame me for this..

I hope you're ready.. I'm going to put the spell on you now..

[Finger snap]

There we go..

Now let me pull your pants down and take a look at your cock..

[Pulling pants down sound]

Mmm.. you're so hard already.. wow..

Are you sure you really don't want it?

Or maybe you secretly have a rape fantasy just like I do?

Except your fantasy is being the one that gets raped?

Yea, sure you don't.. but your cock is standing at it's full potential already..

Somebody is lyiiiiing [Giggle]

Mmm.. look at this beautiful cock..

So selfish of you to keep that thing all to yourself for years..

[Tsk Tsk Tsk]

Big sis is gonna have to punish you for that..

But first I'll have a taste of this beautiful candy..

[Long wet lick sound, you can just lick your hand very closely to the mic or something]

Heh, of course you taste amazing..

How could I even have doubt it.. it's my little brother afterall..

[She puts a cock in her mouth and moans]

[Mouth pop sound]

Hey, what's with that look on your face? Don't you like the way it feels in my warm and wet mouth?

Oh come on.. are we really still on that?

If I was you I'd just get over it and accept what is happening right now..

Especially if we're going to do this for hours..

You might aswell get into it and enjoy it, right?

[She puts a cock in her mouth]

[Mouth pop sound]

Hm?

Oh yeah, I said hours..

You see, the truth is that.. mom and dad didn't say I couldn't play with you..

Dad is a human just like you.. but even he understands that I have my needs.. which I sometimes just cannot control..

And.. he wasn't even protesting when I came to his bed late at night once and demanded sex, right then and there..

He just did it with me.. right next to mom.

Mom woke up in the middle of us fucking and she was just.. proud, not mad.

She watched us and masturbated until we finished..

With that being said, I don't think parents will do anything to stop me when they catch us.. and we can do this for as long as we want to..

For as long as *I* want too..

[Pause]

Yeah, I know, I know what you think about all of this..

But we're not a normal family..

Your mom and big sister are demons..

Succubi.. super lustful creatures..

And we live amongst humen.. instead of burning in hell..

Something that shouldn't even be possible..

This is an anomaly brother..

Half of the people on earth either don't even know we exist or believe we exist..

And I don't understand what you're expecting from me..

I'm not like you.. I done already told you that before..

Plus, what I'm doing is just an expression of my true and deep love for you little brother..

The fact that you're super sexy and impossible to resist as a man is just an extra detail..

Atleast you could respect the fact that I've been stopping myself from doing this for so many years..

Cause.. like I said, I really didn't have to do that..

I did it only for you..

Not to mention, I was always the person who you could count on in the family..

I was the one that spent the most time with you..

So when I want a little sexy time with you, you're just gonna be like *this*?

I think I deserve a little something too, don't you think?

[Pause]

You know what, I'm not gonna discuss with you any longer.

No, *SHUSH* brother, I gave you a chance.

If you wish to do it the hard way, we can do it the hard way. I don't mind at all.

[Finger snap]

There, that's a lot better.

Don't worry, I'll bring your voice back once we're done, I promise.

Now.. where was I?

Oh, right, I was about to give you a blowjob.

I hope you're ready..

[Gently sucking and moaning for a little bit]

Gosh, this is an absolutely delicious cock..

[Continue sucking for a little bit again, the same way]

Oh, brother, I'm sorry, would you like to say something?

No? Oh okay, I thought so..

[Giggle] I don't understand why you're still opening your mouth when I already took your voice away..

But it looks funny so don't stop.

[Continue sucking, but more intensive and sloppier now]

I wonder how good it must feel for you to finally have someone take care of your gorgeous cock..

Doesn't it feel so much better than your own hand?

Oh, I forgot you can't talk..

[Tsk Tsk Tsk]

I guess I'll reply for you..

[Mocking, changing her voice a little maybe] "Yes big sis, it's so much better! I want more please!"

Aww little bro, of course I'll give you more..

[Giggle]

[Continue sucking intensively and sloppy for about 30 sec with no talking]

[Mouth pop sound]

Alright.. I think I've teased myself long enough..

And I covered your whole dick with so much spit that I can't even taste you anymore..

Actually.. hold on, let me get at those balls real quick too.

[Licking balls for a little bit]

[Finish licking balls by quickly kissing them everywhere]

[Giggle] I love every single detail about your manhood little brother..

And I'm about to guide it inside of me..

Oh yes baby, I'm gonna do it..

You're gonna lose your virginity to the best pussy you can ever lose it to..

Mmm.. a succubus pussy..

[Giggle]

Are you excited to fuck me? Ahem, *to get fucked*?

No? Is that what your head shaking means?

Poor you.. you want to be able to use your voice so badly, don't you?

Yeah.. poor baby brother..

[Tsk Tsk Tsk]

Okay, let me take those panties off..

[Sliding panties down her legs sound]

Hmm, perhaps I should just get naked..

What do you say?

[Taking off the rest of her clothes sounds]

Ah, feels so good to be free..

You know, I wish I could just walk like this around the house all the time..

And outside too..

It'd be awesome to just show off my perfect body to everyone..

[Sigh] But I know it would freak those primitive people out..

Whatever.. it's nice to dream about it..

I'll postpone dreaming about it for later though..

Cause right now, I have something better to care of..

You know what I'm gonna do, right?

My pussy is really really wet at this moment..

It's gonna feel good, I promise..

[Giggle] It's a good thing I paralyzed you..

The way your veins are bulging, as you're trying with everything you can to move and stop me..

So adorable..

So sexy..

I'm cooooming for you brotheeeerrrr..

[Moan as she sits on him]

Mmm.. this is what I'm talking about..

Finally it's happening..

Your cock in my wet pussy..

Right where it fucking belongs..

[Moan] I-I can't.. control myself.. any l-longer..

[Moan] I have to.. I have to ride you little brother..

Shhhh... stop...

You can't do anything...

Just.. [Moan] accept it!

[She starts to ride him and moaning]

Oh my god yes, this is what I needed! This is what I needed!

[Continue riding and moaning]

Little brother, look at me..

Look at me!?

Look at me!

[Moan] There.. I want your eyes locked on mine like that..

I know you're enjoying this..

It's okay.. big sis will make you cum.. hard..

[Moan] deep inside of her slutty cunt..

[Continue riding and moaning more intensively, she's getting aggressive]

Give those wrists back to me!

[Pins him down again and never stops riding]

Yea, that's how I want you..

Under my fucking mercy..

[Moan] Are you watching?

Are you watching what I'm doing to you?

[Whisper] Are you watching how I'm fucking.. Rrraping you?

[Laughing]

[Continue riding hard and moaning intensively for a little bit with no talking]

Stop giving me that look..

I told you I like hard sex..

Did you think I was gonna take it easy on you because you're a virgin or because you're my little brother?

Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you then..

[Continue riding hard and moaning intensively for a little bit with no talking]

Bare your neck to me..

I said *BARE*. your fucking. *NECK*.

Yea, like that.. do what big sister tells you..

[Whispery] I'm gonna mark you..

[Aggressively nibbles on his neck for a little bit]

There we go..

Shh.. sh sh sh.. I didn't break your skin..

I just barely nibbled on it to leve a little mark..

I told you I wasn't going to hurt you..

[Continue riding and moaning & give gentle neck kisses]

Okay little bro.. are you ready for big sis to make you cum?

Come on, just be honest for a second.. do you want it?

Nod if you want it..

Heh, I knew you liked this..

Alright then, I'll bring you to your first orgasm..

[She continues to ride him hard and moan intensively for about 1 min with optional dirty talk improvement]

Oh I can feel it little bro, cum in me now!

Do it!

Shoot everything into me! 

Fill me up!

[He cums and she lets out a loud moan as if she orgasmed aswell]

[She stops riding him]

[Sigh of relief] You did quite well little brother..

Big sis is proud of you baby..

You came so much in me..

You earned a little break..

I'll take off the spells now..

[Finger snap]

There you go.. you can move now and talk..

So, did you like it?

We're gonna go to my room now, I want more of you- [Gasp as if she suddenly woke up or something]

What the.. what is going on here?

What the hell? Why am I naked and on top of you little brother?

What!? I.. took your virginity?

But I.. don't remember anything..

[Gasp] Oh no!

I must've lost control over the beast..

[She's pretending to tear up and act as if she regrets what happened, she has a worried tone]

I'm so sorry little brother.. I'm so sorry!

I told you I would never hurt you and then this happened..

I bet you're gonna hate me now..

I can't believe this had to happen to you..

I'm the worst big sister ever!

Huh? You forgive me? But!

Really? You don't blame me?

You understand it was the monster and not me?

Little brother..

You really are grown..

Thank you..

I love you..

What's that?

You want to go take a shower? But are you sure everything's okay between us?

Alright then..

I'm sorry again little brother..

I promise I'll be more careful from now on..

[Pause]

[Door shut]

[Completely changing her tone back to normal]

[Talking quietly to herself from now on]

[Laugh]

Mmm.. that was fun..

Looks like this fake "monster" persona can be pretty useful..

I wonder how many times I can do this before he realizes that I lied to him and it was me the whole time..

Maybe never..

[Giggle]

Fuck, I'm still so horny..

[Singing his name as if she's coming for him again] Liiiittle brotheeeer...


End file.
